


I Called Her Melody

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam finds a baby.





	I Called Her Melody

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**I Called Her Melody**

**by:** Dee 

**Characters:** Sam, Josh & Donna **  
**Category: General **  
**Pairing: Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Sam finds a baby.   
**Author Notes:** : It's like an episode in that you are only going to get snippets of Josh and Donna. But I hope they are good snippets. It might not even be right for this group, but I didn't know where else to post it so here it is. Also it's a little slow to start, but hang in it will pick up.  


"Waaahhaaahha" 

Instantly Sam rolled over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock.

"Waaahhaahhaa"

Figuring he must have missed, he tried it again. But the howling noise still continued. Damnit, if he wasn't careful he was actually going to have to wake up to hit the snooze button so he could get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Waaahhaaaahha."

Wait. Something wasn't right. That didn't sound like an alarm clock. That sounded like a� 

"Waaaahhaaaaha"

No it couldn't be. There weren't any new mothers in the building that he was aware of. There was only one other resident on this floor and that was Old Mr. Crochety. He didn't know the man's real name because when he tried to introduce himself to his neighbor he blew off Sam's friendly greeting and told him not to make a lot of noise or he would report it to the super. 

"Waah�waaaahhhaa�."

Curious now, Sam rolled out of his bed and tried to follow the sound. He moved through the living room and noted that the sound of crying was getting louder. In fact if he put his ear to the door it almost sounded as of he was right on top of the baby. 

No, he thought. It couldn't be. This type of thing didn't happen in real life. Just in the movies. Right?

He unlocked his door and pulled it open. Right there sitting on top of his copy of Washington Post in a tiny car seat was a squalling baby wrapped in a blanket. A note was pinned to a bag that set next to the car seat. 

"Oh my God." Sam looked to his left and to his right. There wasn't a soul in sight. 

"Waaahhhaaa. Waaaahaaa."

He kneeled in front of the baby and looked at with an expression of horror across his face. Once the baby made eye contact, however, it did settle down. 

"Hi," Sam began. 

Hands stretched forward as if to make contact with him.

"My name is Sam."

The baby gurgled and again tried to reach out and touch him.

"I'm the Deputy Communications� You probably don't care about that. Uhmm. See here's the thing. I don't know much about babies. In fact I would go so far as to say I know nothing about them. You probably don't care about that either." 

Sam reached for the note that was pinned to the strap on the bag. He read three times before the words registered.

"Take care of her," he quoted. "So you're a girl."

Sam looked at the baby and thought he caught the traces of a "Well, duh" look in her eyes. It made him smile. And when he did, so did she. 

"Okay," he said finally making his decision. He reached into the car seat and pulled the baby out. Instantly she clung to him. 

"You like me, huh?"

The baby girgled against his neck.

"You wouldn't be the first woman. Actually, I'm rather popular with the ladies�. But you probably don't care about that either. Look, I have to go to work. I work in a very important place."

The baby stroked her hand over his cheek. 

"How about you come with me?"

The baby rested her head on Sam's shoulder and in that moment he knew it was love.

"Yeah, you'll come with me," he reiterated. 

*******

"You're doing it wrong." Donna told him as she leaned over Josh's shoulder. 

"I'm not. I just can't�" 

"Do it," she finished. "Why is it you have such a problem admitting that you don't know how to do something? Let me."

"No," he barked and slapped away the hand that was headed for the keyboard. "I'm going to get it."

They'd spent the last 45 minutes trying to export a file into Excel and format the columns. A task he wouldn't have even considered undertaking, until Donna foolishly told him that there was no way he would be able to do it and get it right. 

"Josh. This is my job. This is what you pay me so little to do."

He clicked something accidentally and a new menu came up. Cursing under his breath, he admitted, "I don't pay you enough."

"Hey guys," Sam said from the door of Josh's office.

Both of their eyes stayed on the computer screen in front of them. 

"Hey."

"Morning, Sam."

Sam tried again. "There's someone here I would like you to meet."

With that they both turned toward Sam.

"Ohhhhhhh," Donna crooned seeing the baby in Sam's arms. Instantly, she reached out for the child and was delighted when the baby stretched out her arms in greeting. 

"What is that?" Josh asked somewhat horrified.

"It's a baby, Josh," Donna said. "You know there really is no end to the things you don't know."

"I know it's a baby. What is it doing here? Sam, this isn't� I mean you're not the�"

"Father? No. The mother left her on my door because she'd seen me on T.V. and thought I had a nice face. She couldn't take care of the baby so�"

"So she picked you?"

"Yeah. Because of my face," Sam explained.

"This is joke, right." Josh asked.

"If it is, it's not a very funny one. I've already called the police. They're going to be sending someone down from Social Services to get her. They're backed up now, but someone should be here in a few hours�"

"They having a run on abandoned babies throughout the city?"

"Josh!" Donna admonished as she bounced the baby on her hip. "Show a little sensitivity."

"What? It's not like she can understand me."

"Actually, she's very bright," Sam stated. "I've told her a number of things and I'm convinced she understood every word."

"Okay sanity check. It's a baby, Sam. She's what�two, three, years old."

Donna snickered, "Men. She's about six months old, Josh. And she's sweet. Isn't she sweet?"

Sam smiled proudly. "I named her Melody. Her mother didn't tell me what her name was and I thought that when she cried it sounded a little bit like a melody so�"

Donna choked back a tear. "That is so cute. Isn't that cute, Josh?"

"Yeah, sweet and cute," he said. "Look, Sam what are you going to do with her. You've got that meeting with Donaldson about the fundraiser. You need to convince him that Bartlet is still a viable candidate."

"I know, I was hoping�. Donna you seem to know what you're doing�"

"Oh no," Josh began.

"I'll do it," Donna said.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you've got to do my stuff," Josh complained.

"Is this how you're going to be when we have children, Josh? Me, me, me. Because I have to tell you, it's not a very becoming side to you."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. 

"I'll take her, Sam. But I have to meet with Margaret at twelve. We're both trying to help cover Mrs. Landingham's duties until the President can find� someone new."

"Yeah. No problem. I should be back way before then. Okay so there is a can of dry formula in this bag. It just needs to be mixed with milk. Also there are some diapers."

"When was the last time you changed her?"

"The last time? That would imply that there was a first time."

"Sam! How long have you had her?"

"I don't know. About four hours. Is that too long?"

"Men," Donna muttered again. "Don't you worry about it, Melody. I'll get you a nice dry diaper. And maybe a little powder," she said in a high voice as she let her hair fall forward and caress the baby's cheek. "Then we'll have a bottle and a I'm sure you have a binky and a blankie�."

The two men watched as Donna carried the baby down the hall.

"She's a natural," Sam noted.

"Yeah," Josh said absently. He hadn't had a coherent thought in his head since Donna had mentioned their children.

"She's going to be a great mom."

"Yeah," Josh gulped as he felt his heart about to burst with something he was pretty sure was joy but could easily be mind gripping panic.

"Your kids are going to be real lucky. Well, gotta go. See you."

"Yeah," Josh mumbled. All he knew was that he had to sit. Unfortunately, he should have waited to try that until he was actually near a chair.


End file.
